Sifo-Dyas
|especie=Humano |genero=Masculino[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] |altura= |pelo=Negro |ojos=Cafés |piel=Morena |peso= |ciber= |era= |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi *Alto Consejo Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros=*Lene Kostana *Tera Sinube |aprendices= }} Sifo-Dyas fue un Maestro Jedi humano masculino que encargó a los Kaminoanos la creación del Gran Ejército de la República durante una década antes de Guerras Clon. Un Jedi de los Mundos Cassandranos, Sifo-Dyas recibió el poder de previsión, y se ganó un asiento en el Alto Consejo Jedi antes de la Invasión de Naboo. Cuando él previó una próxima guerra que devastaría a la galaxia, él creyó que la República Galáctica requeriría un ejército si prevalecía. Sin embargo, sus compañeros en el Consejo Jedi rechazaron sus ideas, lo que llevó a su eliminación del Consejo. Sin embargo, él persiguió sus ideas en secreto y contactó a clonadores kaminoanos, pretendiendo tener la autorización del Consejo y del Senado Galáctico para formar un ejército para la República. Al hacerlo, sin saberlo, entró en la mira de los Sith, quienes se dispusieron a asumir el control de su proyecto de clonación. Alrededor del tiempo de la Invasión de Naboo, el Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum solicitó la conducta de Sifo-Dyas para negociaciones clandestinas con el Sindicato Pyke, y se dirigió hacia Oba Diah con personal ayudante de Valorum, Silman. Sin embargo, el Lord Sith Darth Tyranus contrató a los Pykes para atacar la lanzadera T-6 de Sifo-Dyas, y derribaron su nave estelar sobre la luna de Oba Diah. Sifo-Dyas murió en el accidente, pero Silman sobrevivió y fue tomado prisionero por los Pykes. En consecuencia, Tyranus y su Maestro Sith, Darth Sidious, financiaron el ejército de soldados clon de Sifo-Dyas, instruyeron a los clonadores kaminoanos a agregar la Orden 66 a los chips inhibidores de los clones (que Sifo-Dyas originalmente tenía la intención de ser una salvaguarda contra cualquier orden traidora dada a los clones), y manipuló a la Orden Jedi para tomar el mando del ejército cuando las Guerras Clon estallaron. No fue sino hasta años después que los Jedi comenzaron a desentrañar la conspiración de los Sith y desenterraron los detalles de la desaparición de Sifo-Dyas. Biografía Originario de los Mundos Cassandranos, el Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas fue un miembro destacado del Alto Consejo Jedi, el cuerpo gobernante de la Orden Jedi, en las últimas décadas de la República Galáctica. Sin embargo, algún tiempo antes de la Invasión de Naboo, surgieron tensiones entre Sifo-Dyas y sus colegas consejeros. Previendo un próximo conflicto a gran escala, comenzó a abogar por la creación de un ejército para la República. El resto del Alto Consejo consideró sus ideas demasiado extremas, y Sifo-Dyas fue removido de su posición. A pesar de que los otros Jedi habían rechazado su proyecto, encontró la manera de llevarlo a cabo sin su consentimiento. Sifo-Dyas contactó a los Kaminoanos, que tenían fama por sus criaderos clon y les encomendó secretamente hacer crecer un ejército clon para la República, que fingió era una petición del Senado galáctico. Algún tiempo después, el Maestro Sifo-Dyas fue enviado en una misión secreta por Finis Valorum, el Canciller Supremo de la República, quien le pidió que lidiara con el Sindicato Pyke. Valorum también le pidió a su asistente personal, Silman, que acompañara al Jedi en su camino hacia el planeta Oba Diah, donde los Pykes tenían su sede. Sin embargo, Sifo-Dyas nunca pudo completar la misión del Canciller, ya que el Alto Consejo lo llamó para tratar con otro conflicto: en Felucia, una escaramuza había estallado entre las tribus locales, y Sifo-Dyas fue asignado a sofocar el conflicto Como consecuencia, tanto Sifo-Dyas como Silman fueron desviados a Felucia a bordo de Lanzadera T-6 77519. Muerte sobre la luna de Oba Diah frame|left|Archivo oficial de Sifo-Dyas en los registros de la República. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos llegaría a su destino. En las sombras, los Sith deseaban hacerse cargo del ejército clon en el futuro, y conspiraron contra la vida de Sifo-Dyas. El Conde Dooku de Serenno, un Jedi expulsado ahora conocido como el Lord Sith llamado Darth Tyranus, contrató a los Pykes para matar a Sifo-Dyas. Dado que esos delincuentes deseaban obtener una ventaja sobre las familias de crímenes rivales, aceptaron la oferta de Tyranus y derribaron la lanzadera de Sifo-Dyas sobre la luna de Oba Diah. Después de inspeccionar los restos, entregaron el cadáver del Maestro Jedi a Tyranus como prueba de que se había cumplido el trato. Mientras Sifo-Dyas había muerto en el accidente, Silman aún estaba vivo cuando los Pykes inspeccionaron los restos de la nave. Decidieron mantener al ayudante del Canciller encerrado en su prisión como un seguro, reconociendo que tratar con un Lord Sith como Tyranus lo requeriría. Legado Diez años después de la muerte del Maestro Jedi, el ejército que había encargado fue descubierto por Obi-Wan Kenobi, un Caballero Jedi que estaba investigando en Kamino tras el asesinato de la cazarrecompensas Zam Wesell por un misterioso colega suyo, Jango Fett. Para su gran sorpresa, Kenobi fue recibido por Taun We, una kaminoana, como si hubieran estado esperando su visita por algún tiempo. El Primer Ministro Lama Su informó a los Jedi del progreso del ejército de clones ordenado por Sifo-Dyas hace unos diez años. Aunque no sabía de qué estaban hablando los clonadores, Kenobi siguió el juego para poder aprender más. Abrió un farol en el corazón de los criaderos y le presentaron la fuente original de los clones, que no era otra que Jango Fett. Tan pronto como se despidió de los kaminoanos, Kenobi se puso en contacto con el Alto Consejo y les habló del ejército clon y de cómo se suponía que Sifo-Dyas lo había encargado. Los miembros del Consejo, sin embargo, no lo sabían desde hace diez años. Finalmente, el ejército de clones de Sifo-Dyas terminó siendo utilizado a instancias de la República, y el conflicto entre los separatistas y la República se llamó «las Guerras Clon» después de eso. thumb|250px|Una ilusión de Sifo-Dyas en Moraband. Hacia el final de las Guerras Clon, una misión Jedi dirigida por Plo Koon y el Comandante Wolffe encontraron un sable de luz perteneciente a Sifo-Dyas muerto hace mucho tiempo en la luna de Oba Diah. Este descubrimiento inesperado llevó a Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker a investigar su desaparición de hace una década. Mientras tanto, el maestro de Tyranus, el misterioso Darth Sidious, se enfureció al descubrir que los Jedi estaban investigando el cabo suelto que era Sifo-Dyas. Le ordenó a Tyranus que arreglara esos asuntos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Como parte de las ilusiones Sith creadas por el ritual de Darth Sidious y Darth Tyranus, Sifo-Dyas se le apareció a Yoda en Moraband. Su fantasma estaba siendo torturado, atado por la electricidad. El espectro suplicó a Yoda que lo liberara, ofreciendo a cambio la identidad del Lord Sith. Sin embargo, Yoda vio a través de él con sus ojos Sith y rechazó la oferta, haciendo que se fundiera con Sidious. En 19 ABY, durante el último año de las Guerras Clon, el ejército clon de Sifo-Dyas fue comisionado por el canciller Palpatine, para finalmente revelarse a sí mismo como Darth Sidious, para volverse en contra de la Orden Jedi, comenzando la Purga Jedi, la cual vio la muerte de varios Maestros Jedi. En un irónico cambio de destino, inconscientemente manipulado por los lores Sith, Sifo-Dyas contribuyó a la destrucción de los Jedi en su esfuerzo por salvar la Orden.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] Entre bastidores En los primeros borradores de El Ataque de los Clones, el nombre del Jedi que contactó a los kaminoanos fue Sifo-Dyas, y fue originalmente una identidad falsa para Darth Sidious—Obi-Wan Kenobi afirmó nunca haber oído hablar de él, y Mace Windu confirmó que no existía un Jedi con ese nombre. La ortografía «Sifo-Dyas» aparece en un borrador como un error de tipeo que Lucas prefirió al nombre original;[http://sfy.ru/sfy.html?script=star_wars_episode_2 Attack of the Clones draft script], URL accessed on September 6, 2007 por lo que se reescribió el escenario de la identidad del Jedi. Además, el nombre del maestro Jedi fue cambiado en la traducción al portugués de Zaifo-Vias, ya que su nombre original sonaba muy parecido a «se fodias», una expresión vulgar en Brasil. http: //pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Zaifo-Vias#Nos_bastidores Su historia de fondo fue originalmente prometida por George Lucas para ser revelada en [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars: Episodio III'' La venganza de los Sith'']] .[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones| Star Wars : Episodio II '' El Ataque de los Clones]] comentario de DVD Sin embargo, una vez que Lucas se reenfocó en la historia central de la película de Analon, fue forzado a cortar varios puntos relacionados al Ataque de los Clones, incluyendo la historia de fondo de Sifo-Dyas.[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] comentario de DVD No fue hasta «The Lost One», un episodio de la sexta temporada de Star Wars: The Clone Wars, que el personaje recibió un canon de fondo.'Clone Wars' still has life in the 'Star Wars' universe on USA Today Fue expresado por Paul Nakauchi por su aparición como una alucinación en el episodio «Sacrifice». Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Dooku: Jedi Lost'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' * * * * * *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' Fuentes * * * * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber, Actualizado y Expandido'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi Categoría:Maestros Jedi